The Non-Adventures of the Autistic Loud
by Jack to the Future
Summary: Just an odd introductory concept of an autistic Lincoln and his family life. You all are welcome to contribute and pitch in to this idea, as long as you remain polite and respectful towards this real-life condition. NOTE: This is more of an idea presentation, rather than a full-on dedicated story. Any updates will be occasional, not too often. So feel free to make your own entries.


**Foreword:**

Some of you may be confused why I've suddenly decided to post this while my Samurai Jack fanfic has just started.

Well in short, aside from the "The Loud House" managing to grow on me, I was struck with an odd idea. What if there was a Lincoln that remained good-hearted, yet grew worn and used to a lifetime of his sisters' wild antics? This idea eventually developed and changed into an autistic Lincoln, who still loves his family but doesn't show as much emotion in the face of daily craziness.

This isn't a standard fanfic with a set story or ending. This is more of a budding concept that may or may not grow into something more, and will receive an occasional update showing a glimpse in this Lincoln's life. You all are welcome to contribute and pitch in to this idea, as long as you remain polite and respectful towards this real-life condition.

"Samurai Jack: A Better Future" will still continue on it's somewhat "set" schedule of one chapter every 1-2 weeks.

* * *

 **The Non-Adventures of the Autistic Loud**

 **An Introduction:**

*RRRRRMPH* *RRRRRMPH*

We open to the room of a familiar white-haired boy. He switches off the muffled alarm, slowly lumbers out of bed, then files into the morning bathroom lineup.

"Hey Linc! Ready for Spring Break?"

The white-haired boy turns to Lynn with a blank look in his eyes.

"Mm."

 _"'MM?!'_ Seven whole days of fun and that's all you have to say?"

Flabbergasted by his deadpan reply, Lynn leans in with a surprised expression inches away from Lincoln's face.

In most other worlds, Lincoln would greet his sister with a more lively response. But this Lincoln is not your run-of-the-mill chipped-toothed chipper.

 _"Lynn… "_

Lori shoots the jockette a warning glance as she taps her foot.

"Oh, right. Sorry for getting in your face bro."

No, Lincoln isn't depressed or tired of living. Neither does he secretly wish his sisters would leave him be forever. He's still the kindly single boy in the family we all know and love. But then what makes this Lincoln different from the others?

"Geez, Lynn. How many times do I literally have to remind you of Lincoln's… 'condition'?"

In case you haven't figured it out by now, this particular Lincoln is autistic.

Autism – in it's most basic definition – is a neurodevelopmental condition that affects social behaviors. There is no concrete or one-size-fits-all blueprint, as symptoms and behaviors vary from person to person. To better illustrate Lincoln's case, let's look further into this Loud Family's life.

The sisters' personalities, quirks, and interests remain the same, as well as their familial love and interactions with each other. But here they're more wary and considerate with Lincoln. This Lincoln, as much as he loves his family, does NOT like extreme close contact, nor is he comfortable with his senses being overwhelmed or assaulted. Meaning a Dutch oven from Lynn or a pie to the face from Luan is _extremely_ upsetting, and in worst case scenarios lead to an unpleasant outburst.

However, this Lincoln is still as considerate as his canon counterpart. He accepts that it's unfair to completely hinder his sister's activities and ideas of fun, so he's taken adaptive measures so they can coexist peacefully. During the louder parts of the day, he wears earplugs to dampen overpowering sounds while using visual communication to 'talk' with his family. And though he may not emote much and prefers minimal social interaction, he makes an effort to join and partake in family events to avoid awkwardness and guilty feelings.

Now: Going back to our story, all the children have used the bathroom, eaten breakfast, and dispersed to do their own things. Lincoln has returned to his bed and is quietly reading the latest issue of Ace Savvy.

"Hi Lucy."

"Gasp."

The little Goth jumps a little.

"Oh right. You're the only one who can pre-detect my presence."

"What do you need?"

"The house is noisier than usual today. Could I stay here for the time being?"

This Lincoln usually doesn't like people going in his personal space. But since Lucy is the least rowdy and invasive, she's one of the few exceptions.

"Ok. Make yourself at home."

"Thank you."

Lucy pulls up a chair and starts reading one of her vampire novels.

 _"LINCYYY!"_

Lincoln cringes at the high-pitched call, looking up just as Lola walks in.

"I need a butler for my tea party, and everyone else is preoccupied! Could you play with me pretty _pleeeeeeeeeeeeee-"_

Like the other sisters in this story, Lola still has a good heart and cares for her brother. But due to her age, she doesn't fully understand Lincoln's autism.

 _"-Eeeeeeeeeee-"_

Still wincing at the prolonged plea, Lincoln just sits up and approaches Lola.

 _"-Eeeaaa-MPH."_

Without a word, he duly places a hand on her mouth and gently picks her up. He then walks over to Lola's room with his sister in tow, where he silently places her on one of the chairs around her table. He briefly considers leaving her behind and going back to the comfort of his room. But then his brotherly instincts override his condition, having him sit across from the perplexed Lola. After he pretends to pour some tea in their cups, he takes the tiny spoon from the sugar bowl.

"One lump or two?"

"Uh… Two?"

Lincoln softly bops Lola on the nose twice.

"Tee hee hee! Oh, Lincoln! You're so weird!"

Lincoln's mouth twists into an odd – yet completely sincere – grin.

"Yeah. I'm such a comedian."

As he and Lola continue with their playtime, Mr. and Mrs. Loud happily look at their son. Autistic or not, he's still a Loud at heart.


End file.
